1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer device and a boot method thereof, and in particular, to a computer device and a boot method thereof capable of shortening the boot time.
2. Related Art
Once a computer is started, a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS) in the computer executes a series of instructions, such as detecting basic hardware elements mounted on a main board, reading information in a memory and judging whether the operation is normal, and detecting information of apparatuses connected to connection ports of the computer main board, and then stores and displays the information on a display screen, for a user to learn about the current state of the computer. If the operation is normal, the BIOS searches for an Operating System (OS) stored in a storage device, and starts the OS to complete the boot process.
In a normal use state of a desktop computer, a notebook computer, or other handheld devices, a hardware unit is rarely changed in a boot interval. In a process from starting the device to displaying an OS execution image, the device is set, before being delivered from the factory, so that the instructions of the BIOS in the computer must all be executed each time when the device is booted. As a result, it takes a lot of time to perform hardware scanning and detection, so that the boot time is longer than that acceptable to a user, and the start speed of the computer is limited and cannot be effectively increased.